Bakugan Trap
Bakugan Traps are a type of Bakugan that comes with Bakugan: New Vestroia and BakuNeon series Bakugan. Unlike previous pieces, they don't have G-Power, but there was rumors they were supposed to, instead they have Attributes. In the show, the are usally Mechanical. Bakugan Traps are shaped differently than normal Bakugan pieces. Each Trap has at least one attribute, or a second attribute symbol hidden inside. Unlike the normal pieces, they are only played during the battle stage, after the Gate Card has been flipped up. The Trap piece must have the same Attribute as the battling piece. The battling piece then has its attribute changed to one of the attribute(s) hidden inside the Trap piece. For example, a Haos Dragonoid is played as the battling piece against a Ventus Falconeer. Once both pieces are standing on the Gate Card, the card is flipped and the player controlling the Dragonoid stands his/her Haos Zoack on the Gate Card. The Zoack has a Darkus attribute symbol hidden behind its arm, changing the Dragonoid to the Darkus attribute. Like regular battling pieces, many Traps also have their own Ability Cards, like Tripod Epsilon and Dynamo In the New Vestroia rules, you are allowed to use only one Bakugan Trap in a game (two in the "Big Game Rules"). It stays with your normal Bakugan and other than stated above, follows all of the same rules. In the new Gundalian Invaders rules, you are allowed to play two Bakugan Traps. List Trap Bakugan in the Anime Trap Bakugan first appear in New Vestroia. They do not talk. Unlike in the actual rules, Traps have a G-Power and generally are treated the same as normal Bakugan, the only difference being their shape and their position as "backup". Traps do not appear in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Hylash dying is most likely an excuse for him not appearing. In the second half of New Vestroia every trap received a new name for no reason. These names are inconsistent with the previous half of the season and the products, but consistent within the half they are used. While there is a theory that they were given nicknames by their partners, there is proof against it for the others, as several Traps not seen in the first half have been introduced with incorrect names as well. However, on Japanese sites, the names are translated from japanese into the incorrect names, for example, Hexstar being called Carlvelt. The nicknames/names mistakes are: *Hylash- Slash *Scorpion- Scorpio *Piercian- Guardian *Flash Falcon Fly- Rad Fly *Dynamo- Drone Spider *Hexstar- Carlvelt *Tripod Epsilon- Theta Bakugan Traps seen in the Anime Resistance * Dan Kuso - Pyrus Scorpion/Maxus Dragonoid Traps * Marucho - Aquos Tripod Epsilon * Shun Kazami - Ventus Hylash * Ace Grit - Darkus Falcon Fly/Darkus Flash Falcon Fly (Seem to have evolved by episode 37) * Mira Clay - Subterra Baliton * Baron Leltoy - Haos Piercian Vexos * Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Metalfencer * Gus Grav - Subterra Hexados * Lync Volan - Ventus Wired (Not actually a Trap) * Volt Luster - Haos Dynamo, Haos Hexstar * Shadow Prove - Darkus Fortress * Mylene Pharaoh - Aquos Tripod Theta (Likely Deceased, black smoke came out of it and Mylene only used it in one battle.) Trivia *Traps were replaced by Battle Gear, as the more Battle Gear is used, the less Traps are. *The traps' replacement seems to mirror the Vexos replacing their bakugan with mechanical ones (both replace natural bakugan with mechanical ones). *Zeon Hylash and Dartaak were supposed to be Traps , but were released in Gundalian Invaders instead as normal Super Assault Bakugan. Gallery File:BK CD Spitarm.jpg|Spitarm File:BK CD FortressTrap.jpg|Fortress File:BK Trap Pythantus.png|Pythantus File:BK Trap Zoack.png|Zoack File:Trap-scorpion.jpg|Scorpion File:Balili.jpeg|Baliton B6a270f8130ef2ab5628b7b099756815.jpg E9a1ac851d9ba41f8805ffce8723ddfe.jpg 0f2cfe0610f10aaaed4de1eb680c7abe.jpg Ecc2bbb4917d1642a7dc4e2ced1e5cb4.jpg HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (7).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (17).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (13).JPG Category:Bakugan Trap Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Species Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:BakuSteel Trap